New Girl, Old Ghouls
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: A girl named Lindsey moves to Amity Park. But will she adjust to the town's biggest problem...ghosts?
1. Meet Lindsey

At Casper High School, everyone was bored out of their teen skulls. Danny was too bored to pay attention to Mr. Lancer and whatever meaningless lesson he was teaching.

It's been weeks since a ghost has caused any trouble in Amity Park, Danny actually wished a would ghost showed up just to liven up this painfully dull day.

"Alright, everyone." said Mr. Lancer. "With what little attention you have, I would like to introduce our new student."

Right on cue, the door opened and in walked a stunning girl with blonde hair tied up in a pink bow and aqua blue eyes. She wore a white tank top, pink shorts that matched her bow, and white shoes.

All the boys gawked at the new girl. She was stunning and flawless, but she expression wasn't. She looked miserable.

"Class, this is Lindsey Bates, she came all the way from Hollywood, California."

Danny and Tucker were drooling, Sam just scoffed. Lindsey looked like the quintessential California sunshine girl, her worst nightmare.

"Hi," Lindsey said with a wave. Even her voice sounded like sunshine.

"Well, you seem to be making a good impression, Miss. Sterling." said Mr. Lancer. "Now, please take your seat and open your textbook to chapter twelve."

Lindsey walked over and took the empty seat next to Tucker. As the class continued, Tucker was still staring at Lindsey. To think, this gorgeous creature was sitting next to him of all people in class.

But he noticed that Lindsey wasn't smiling the whole time she was in school. It looked like something was wrong.

The bell rung for lunch. Danny, Sam and Tucker sat by themselves, but Lindsey sat all by her lonesome.

"She sure looks down." said Danny.

"Well, of course she is." Tucker said. "She needs someone to cheer her up!"

Before his friends could stop him, Tucker rushed right up to Lindsey's table.

Lindsey looked up from her tray at Tucker.

"Hi, I'm Tucker, Tucker Foley." the techno geek introduced as smooth as he can. "Why so glum? I'm sure a smile can make that pretty face of yours even prettier."

To his delight, Lindsey started to smile, but it fell quickly.

"Are you okay?" Tucker asked, more concerned.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Lindsey said honestly. "I just miss California, that's all."

Then something big shoved Tucker aside, startling Lindsey.

"Perhaps a new boyfriend will make your day better." said Dash Baxter, giving Lindsey the eye.

Lindsey frowned.

"No need to waste your breath on that geek Foley." said Dash. "So, how about you and I have lunch with the other cool kids." He nodded over to his table, with Paulina, Star, Kwan, and the other jocks.

"No thanks." Lindsey replied before she got up and walked away.

Dash just stood in silence, trying to grasp the reality that a hot girl just rejected him.

* * *

"Wow. I can't believe that new girl shot down Dash like that." Danny said as he and his friends walked down the hall.

"I know. Which means she's still on the market!" Tucker said excitedly.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up, Tucker." Sam reminded him. "I know how girls like her think. Sure, she's a fish out of water, but once she gets settled in, she'll be with Star and Paulina giggling and gossiping about us behind our backs."

"How do you know that?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, Sam. Lindsey is different." Tucker said.

"And how do you know that?" Sam retorted. "Because you think she's hot?"

"No," said Tucker. "Because she's hotter than the other girls! Her hair is more golden blonde than Star's and her eyes are a much better blue than Paulina's! She's perfect for me!"

Tucker grinned and spotted Lindsey at her locker. "Because unlike you, I'm going to get to know her." He zipped up to Lindsey and put on the charms. "So, Lindsey, after school you wanna hang at the Nasty Burger? Our treat."

Lindsey, with her still somber face, looked at Tucker, and then looked at Danny and Sam, then back at Tucker.

"Okay, fine."

"YES!" Tucker said. "Uh, I mean, great! See you there!"

Lindsey was smiling on the outside.

* * *

Later that day, Lindsey walked all by herself to the Nasty Burger.

The only problem is, she didn't know how to get there.

Lindsey kept walking the lonely streets and stopped in front of an old warehouse. She stopped sulk-walking and threw her head back. "I miss you, California!" she wailed. "The air here doesn't even smell the same!"

"Beware!"

"Huh?" Lindsey looked around. "What was that? It came from the warehouse."

Immediately curious, Lindsey peeked through the old doors. She opened them and slipped inside. "Uh, hello? Helloooo!"

The blonde teen wandered further in the warehouse. "Is there anyone in here?"

"Yes there is!" said the voice.

Lindsey jumped. She looked in shock as a portly, blue faced man in overalls appeared floating above her head. "Beware! I am the Box Ghost! Fear me!"

Lindsey's eyes grew wide, she opened her mouth and screamed!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The Box Ghost just stared. "You...fear me? Really?" He blinked twice and smiled. "Uh, I mean, YES! Scream! Fear me! I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

The ghost used his powers and all the boxes around Lindsey began to levitate.

"Suffer the wrath of...my wrath!" Box Ghost hurled the boxes at Lindsey. She dodged them as many more began crashing down on her.

Lindsey somehow managed to dodge them all and headed towards the exit, but the Box Ghost used his possessed packages to block the door.

"Ha! Ha! No one escapes the Box Ghost!" the ghost gloated. "No one!"

"Oh, yeah?" a voice said from behind.

The Box Ghost turned and faster than he could say, 'Beware!', he was sucked into a metallic thermos.

Lindsey could not believe her eyes! The one who caught the ghost in a small thermos was another ghost! With white hair and neon green eyes, wearing a black and white jumpsuit. It was none other than Danny Phantom.

The ghost boy flew towards a visibly shocked Lindsey. "Are you okay?"

Beyond terrified, Lindsey fell over in a faint.

* * *

Lindsey was out for a long time. But she eventually woke up and found herself in her bedroom!

"What happened?!" Lindsey looked around. She gasped. "Did I see what I thought I saw?!"

Downstairs, Lindsey's parents, George and Veronica were dressed in their evening best. George wore his best suit and Veronica wore her loveliest gown and most expensive jewelry.

Then again, they always wore fancy and expensive suits, gowns, and jewelry.

Before they could leave, they heard the sound of their daughter rushing down the stairs.

"No running in the mansion, dear!" Veronica said.

Lindsey stopped in front of her parents. "Mom! Dad! We have to move back to California immediately!"

"Now, now, Princess, I know you're homesick, but you'll get used to Amity Park." said George.

"Daddy! This is serious! A ghost attacked me! This town is haunted!" Lindsey said in a panicked tone.

Veronica chuckled and held her daughter's cheek. "Oh, Pookie. Everyone knows there's no such thing as ghosts."

"But-"

George waved his finger. "No buts, cupcake. Now, off to bed with you. You have school tomorrow."

"How can I sleep with ghosts here?!" Lindsey whined.

"That's enough of this silly ghost talk," Verinica said sternly. "We're off to the country club. So be a good girl!"

And the parents left, leaving Lindsey all by her lonesome.


	2. Ghost For Hire?

The next morning at Casper High,

"She was scared of the Box Ghost?! Are you kidding me?!" Tucker blurted out.

"If she's scared of the Box Ghost, she'd faint at the sight of a kitten." Sam said.

"Well, she certainly fainted when she saw me." Danny told them. "I had to carry her all the way back to her house!"

That's when Tucker spotted Lindsey's blonde hair peeking behind her locker door.

His eyes perked behind his glasses, doubling them in size. "And it's up to me to cheer her up!"

Tucker came up and piped a piece of minty gum in his mouth before he spoke. "Morning, Lindsey."

When Lindsey turned to face him, Tucker let out a yelp of shock.

Lindsey looked like a ghost herself. Her eyes were dull with dark circles under them and hair was a tossled mess. She looked awful.

"Lindsey?! What happened to you?!" Tucker blubbered.

"I didn't sleep a wink." Lindsey said.

"You want to talk about it sometime?" Tucker offered. "And maybe we can have that dinner date?"

Lindsey only responded by groaning and slamming her back against her locker, her hand on her forehead.

That's when Tucker realized the gravity of Lindsey's suffering. "What's the matter, Lindsey?"

The blonde shook her head. "You wouldn't believe me."

"Come on, Lindsey. I mean, you look like you've seen a ghost."

Lindsey suddenly shot right back up, wide awake and frazzled like she was shot with lightening.

Her bewildered look concerned Tucker. "Lindsey, did you...see a ghost?"

Lindsey turned to the techno geek. "Tucker, you're probably going to think I'm crazy. But I have seen a ghost!"

To her surprise, Tucker smiled. "I don't think you're crazy. I believe you."

"You do?!" Lindsey grabbed him by the shoulders. "Then you gotta help me move back to California! I can't live in a ghost town!"

"Lindsey! Calm down! Sure, Amity Park has ghosts, but-"

"But nothing! I never believed in ghosts until now! I cannot stay here! I don't wanna get haunted and eaten by a ghost!"

And by some twisted turn of luck, Lindsey held Tucker in a bear hug. "Please, Tucker! You have to help me!"

Tucker was so ecstatic of a beautiful girl hugging him, how could he refuse?

"Fear not, Lindsey. I know just the place that will handle your ghost problems." He took out a phone and dialed a special number.

* * *

After school, Tucker took Lindsey to what could be the most outrageous looking home she's ever seen; it was a humble brick house...with a enormous control center on top! It looked something from a science fiction movie!

Lindsey read the sign on the building. "Fenton Works?"

"Yup. Danny's parents Jack and Maddie are ghost experts. If you need a weapon to defend yourself from ghosts, they have it."

"But how can you hurt a ghost?!" Lindsey said with a whimper.

"You'll see." Tucker brought Lindsey inside. The first thing that greeted was a large man in an orange jumpsuit. It was Jack Fenton.

"Welcome to Fenton Works!" Jack greeted. "Tucker told us about your ghost problem and we'd be happy to help!"

A woman in a blue jumpsuit and wore red goggles. "Is your house haunted in any way?" Maddie asked.

Lindsey shook her head. "No, I just need something to defend myself with!"

The two ghost hunters smiled. "Then you've definitely come to the right place!" Jack grabbed Lindsey by the arm and took her to the basement.

Lindsey was amazed by this basement. It was a full on laboratory. "Here is the heart and soul of Fenton Works! All ghost exterminating equipment you can imagine is produced right here!" Jack bragged.

But as Jack talked, Lindsey stared at a large octagon shaped gateway that was closed off.

"Uh, what is that?"

"That, is the Fenton Portal." said Jack. "It connects our world to the ghost dimension."

Lindsey was flabbergasted. "You have a portal to the ghost world in your own basement?! Why?!"

"To explore the ghost dimension and hopefully expel them and put them down for good!" Jack explained.

Maddie Fenton offered Lindsey a tube of electric green lipstick. "Here. This is a mini blaster that will take care of any ghost that'll come near you!"

"And this, is the Fenton Thermos." Jack handed her the silver and green gadget. "It's suppose to capture ghosts as well."

"Uh, yeah." She looked back at the portal. "So, let me get this straight. That is where ghosts actually live? Right behind that gate?"

"Yep, that's right." said Jack. "Now, are you ready to hunt some ghosts?"

"Maybe later." She took out a few hundred dollar bills. "Here. Thanks for the stuff."

And the blonde immediately left the basement.

* * *

Back home, Lindsey returned home with her ghost gadgets. Inside, her parents looked at her with concerned looks.

"Lindsey," Veronica said softly. "I found the number to our family psychiatrist, Dr. Lewis. He'll stop by tomorrow to talk about this "ghost" problem."

"WHAT?!" Lindsey shouted. "Mom! I'm not crazy! Amity Park is haunted!"

"Now, now, Princess. We don't want to hear enough of this haunted nonsense. Dr. Lewis will help you."

Before she could protest some more, Lindsey's parents walked away.

Boiling mad, Lindsey stormed out the house. "I can't believe this! My own parents think I'm nuts!" Se kicked some dirt off the ground. "If only they saw a real ghost, then they'd believe me and we'd be moving back to...California..."

At that moment, Lindsey got an idea. One that will get her out of this mess.

Without any time to waste, Lindsey ran back into her house and went to her mother's office and got on the computer.

* * *

That night, Lindsey arrived at Fenton Works with a backpack slung over her shoulder. She knocked on the door and Jack Fenton was the first to open the door and welcome her. "Lindsey! Welcome back!"

Jack brought Lindsey inside. There, she saw Danny. "Lindsey? What are you doing here?"

Lindsey smiled. "Just getting some last minute equipment. I want to be a ghost hunter too!"

"This is a monumental occurrence, Daniel!" Jack said. "Our first, loyal paying customer! The Fenton Family business is really taking off!"

Jack and Lindsey headed down to the basement. Danny heaved a big sigh. "Great, someone who loves exterminating ghosts as much as my parents!" He sulked back up the stairs.

Downstairs, Jack was taking out gadget after gadget of ghost hunting gear. "And this, is the Fenton Fisher! We use it to fish out ghosts from the Ghost Zone so we can take them out on our turf!"

Lindsey saw her chance. "Uh, excuse me, Mr. Fenton." she said politely. "If it's not too much to ask, can you demonstrate the Fenton Fisher for me? I want to see how a real professional does it!"

"You got it!" Jack opened the Fenton Portal. Lindsey's eyes widened as she watched the gateway open and saw a swirling green vortex. It was a portal to the Ghost dimension!

"Now, you just cast the line and!" Jack hurled the ghost fishing lure into the portal and gave it to Lindsey. "Be sure to keep your voice down! You don't want to scare the ghosts. I'll go get a spare Fenton Fisher."

With his back turned, Lindsey acted quickly and pulled out a pile of flyers from her backpack. She hurled them into the Ghost Zone.

"Mr. Fenton." said Lindsey. "It's getting late and I just remembered I have a curfew. I better head home now." She took her backpack and ran up the stairs.

"Does this mean you won't be buying anything?" Jack called out.

Inside the Ghost Zone, the flyers were scattered all across the otherworldly dimension. They flew in many different directions, one of them landing before a ghost in a black trench coat.

"Hello. What have we here?" the ghost read the flyer. "Want to make some extra cash? Ghost wanted for haunting house. Must be scary, spooky and/or terrifying. Scaring experience required. Interviews start tomorrow morning." He also read the address of the house to haunt.

"My, how intriguing." Amorpho adjusted his red glasses. "It seems my talents are required." He chuckled darkly. "Perhaps my employer won't mind if I visit them now."


	3. Be My Ghost

Back at Lindsey's house, she was exhausted. Her parents were out again, so it was easy for her to sneak out and back in. The tired teen rubbed her droopy eyes and was about to enter room until a black figure phased through the floor and transformed into Amorpho!

"AHAHAHAHAAAAA!" the ghost cackled.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" screamed Lindsey as she fell back in fear. "A GHOST!"

Amorpho laughed evilly as he watched Lindsey run away. But the ghost caught up with her and had her trapped. "Going somewhere?"

Lindsey cowered on the floor and started begging. "Oh, please! D-Don't haunt me or eat me! I'm too skinny! I'm all skin and bone!"

Amorpho couldn't help but laugh some more, his laugh really creeped Lindsey out. "It seems I pass the interview with flying colors."

Lindsey stopped cowering and looked up and the faceless ghost. "Y-Y-You're here for the interview?!"

"Why, yes." He tipped his black fedora. "Amorpho at your service."

Seeing his lack of face and frightful visage, Lindsey's entire being quivered. An actual ghost wanted to haunt for her.

"So, do I have the job or not?" asked Amorpho with a hint of irritation.

Getting up on her wobbling knees, Lindsey managed to sputter out her answer. "Y-Yes, you're hired."

"Splendid! When do I start?"

Lindsey gulped. "W-Well, my parents are bringing someone over here tomorrow. So I need you to scare him and my parents so they don't think I'm crazy and we can move back to California."

"And my fee?"

"Oh! Yeah, once you scare them off. There's a big check with your name on it!" Lindsey said. "I'll show you to one of the guest rooms."

A bit surprised, Amorpho followed the human to a luxurious bedroom. "You can lay low here until it's time to scare!"

Amorpho floated into the room, taking in his surroundings. "Why, thank you, my dear. A ghost is never usually this welcome in the human world."

Lindsey shrugged. "I figured it's the least I can do. After all, I don't want my parents to think I'm nuts. So you're the only one to prove them wrong."

"Oh, I guarantee they'll get a scare they'll never forget." Amorpho adjusted his red glasses. "Count on it..."

* * *

At downtown Amity Park, Danny Phantom had just finished capturing more ghosts by the minute.

"Where did all these ghosts come from?!" Danny said as he blasted a few more rogue ghosts and sucked them into the Fenton Thermos.

"Search me." said Sam.

Tucker checked his PDA. "According to my calculations, ghost infestations has increased a whopping 65% in the past two hours!"

"It's like my wish for action came true." said Danny.

They all froze.

"Desiree!" the teens said together.

"She must be the one behind this!" Sam said.

"Then we better search the entire town for her!" Danny and his friends spread out to find the wishing ghost.

However, they were way off track.

* * *

As Lindsey slept that night, well, she wasn't really asleep. She couldn't stop thinking about this plan of hers. But it was the only way to get her life back on track.

That, and it was hard for her to sleep knowing there was an actual ghost in one of the guests rooms.

"Something troubling you, child?"

Lindsey screamed when she saw red eyes glowing at her from the ceiling.

It was just Amorpho, but Lindsey still hid under the covers in fear.

"My, if you're that easy to scare. I'm going to have a great time!" the faceless ghost said in amusement. "Perhaps I should practice my haunting skills on your parents..."

"Don't bother. Wait until I say so." Lindsey said, still under her blanket. She avoided looking directly at him. He was just too creepy. "My mom sleeps with earplugs and my dad can sleep through anything."

Amorpho clutched his cane. "Then what am I suppose to do all night?"

"Get some rest." Lindsey yawned. "And not haunt me, it's terrifying enough that there's a ghost in my house. Now I have to worry about this plan working out."

"Oh, nonsense. Of course it'll work." Amorpho said. "And if you're terrified of ghosts, why hire one to haunt your house in the first place?"

Lindsey sighed. "Because this is the only way I'll get my life back on track. I had everything back in California. I had friends, a great school where everyone practically worshiped me and now...it doesn't exist here."

The blonde let out a great big yawn. "And now, I'm too scared to even sleep..."

"Maybe you're not scared enough." said Amorpho.

Lindsey looked at him. "Huh?"

Amorpho lunged at Lindsey and let out a spine-chilling wail.

Lindsey let out a scream before she fainted.

"Well, that was a good practice." said the ghost. "I guess I should turn in as well." And he phased through the wall and back into the guest room.


	4. Haunted House Wreckers

Saturday had arrived. Normally, the weekend was a time for school-going kids to relax and enjoy their free time.

But at Fenton works, three certain teens were too exhausted to enjoy their weekend.

Danny Fenton was lying tired in his bed while Tucker and Sam sat on two bean bag chairs.

"Man, I feel dead." Danny groaned. "And I'm half ghost!"

"We've been up all night catching those ghosts and tossing them back in the Ghost Zone!" Tucker said.

"And no Desiree." Sam said. "If she's not behind the ghost swarm, then who is?"

"Sam, let's just say it was a random ghost attack and that's it." Danny said. "Right now, I need to get some rest before I become a full ghost!"

* * *

But at Lindsey's mansion, she was wide awake and worried. The time was come for her plan to work. She had just brushed her teeth and got dressed.

She entered the guest room. "Amorpho?"

The well-dressed ghost appeared before his hostess. "Yes?"

"AAAAAH!" Lindsey jumped a foot away from the ghost. "Uh, I mean, are you ready for this? Dr. Lewis will be here any minute!"

"Fret not, child. I will have him scared out of here in no time. One mustn't rush art."

"Art? All you have to do go out there, scare everyone silly and that's it." Lindsey said.

"Lindsey!" Veronica called from downstairs. "Dr. Lewis is here!"

Amorpho adjusted his fedora. "Showtime."

* * *

In the living room, Lindsey's parents were discussing Lindsey's "problem" to the doctor.

"And she says she saw a ghost." Veronica finished explaining. "And ghosts don't exist! I think the move has really gotten to her."

"Mother, Father, I'm here." Lindsey arrived to the living room. He noticed the elderly man in the brown suit. "Doctor, glad you can make it."

Dr. Lewis adjusted his glasses. "Yes, hello, Lindsey." He gestured to a long couch. "Why don't you have a seat and we can talk?"

"Certainly, but may I ask you something?" Lindsey curved a nasty little smile and her eyes flashed red. "Do you believe in ghosts?"

Lindsey started levitating off the ground and laughed, but her laugh was deep and sinister. She swooped down and grabbed Dr. Lewis, flying him all over the room until she threw him on the long couch.

Lindsey's parents screamed and turned white as sheets. They watched their "daughter" float down in front of them. "My, what a lovely dress, Mother." Lindsey grabbed Veronica's long, purple chiffon gown and ripped it like it was made of tissue paper.

Veronica screamed in horror. She felt exposed and shattered as she quickly covered her-

"Banzai!" Lindsey knocked Lindsey's mother off her feet with a judo sweep.

"AMORPHO!" The real Lindsey screamed as she came running down. "This wasn't part of the deal!"

George and Veronica couldn't help but scream seeing two of their daughter. They both fainted on the spot.

"Must be hereditary." said Amorpho. He morphed back to his ghostly form.

Dr. Lewis groaned as he got up. He saw Amorpho and screamed. He kept screaming as he ran out the door.

"Okay...this isn't what I expected." Lindsey said. She looked at Amorpho in her form. "I didn't know you could turn into me."

"I can turn into anyone, child." Amorpho said.

"But you shouldn't have done that! You were suppose to scare them, not hurt them!" Lindsey said. "And-"

 **CRASH!**

Lindsey and Amorpho jumped when they saw a ghost in high tech battle armor and a flaming green mohawk and soul patch blast through the ceiling. He landed in front of Lindsey and grinned right in her face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Lindsey screamed and ran behind Amorpho.

"Skulker?!" Amorpho gasped.

"I hear there's a reward for scaring some humans." Skulker held up Lindsey's want ad. "I'm here for my check."

Suddenly, a sonic blast came and sent Skulker flying into a wall. It looked like a rock star with flaming blue hair in a ponytail.

"Back off, Bucket face. That reward's mine!" the rocker ghost gal snapped. She strummed her purple guitar.

"Ember McLain?!" Lindsey shouted. "You're a ghost?!" She thought Ember was just a pop star who famous the world over until her career suddenly flunked and disappeared. But never did Lindsey know that she was a ghost!

"That's right, Princess!" Ember said. "And I'm here to grab that cash! So tell your faceless friend to beat it!" She was ready to play another hard note.

"Hang on!" Amorpho grabbed Lindsey and used his intangibility to phase them out of the house and fly to the air.

"How dare that hunter and gutter punk hussy try to take my reward!" Amorpho hissed. "I already did the job!"

"This has gotten more out of hand than I thought!" Lindsey wailed. "We've got to do something before they totally trash my house!"

"I think I know who can help us." said Amorpho. He flew at high speeds as Lindsey screamed at him to slow down.

* * *

Back at Fenton Works, Danny and his friends had just awoken from their mid-morning naps when Danny's ghost sense kicked in. "Uh, oh."

Amorpho appeared in Danny bedroom.

"Amorpho!" Danny was about to transform until he spotted the familiar face standing beside the ghost. "And...Lindsey?!"

"Lindsey?!" Tucker and Sam gasped together.

"What are we doing here?" Lindsey asked Amorpho.

"This is the home of Danny Phantom." Amorpho said. "If there's a ghost problem, he can fix it."

"Uh, Amorpho, Danny's last name is Fenton, not Phantom." Lindsey said.

Danny felt like a deer in headlights. What was he to do?! He didn't even know what the heck was going on!

"It's alright, Danny. This child is in need of your services." Amorpho said. "Just show her who you are."

"What are you talking about? I already know who Danny is!" Lindsey said, irritated. "Why can't we get Danny's parents to take care of those ghosts at my house?"

"Forget the parents. I've seen those two bumbling boneheads in action." Amorpho quipped. "Trust me, Danny Phantom is a much more competent ally."

Knowing the shape-shifter had a point, Danny gave up and decided to just confess. "He's right, Lindsey. I can help you. Going ghost!"

A flash of light came, and Danny became a completely different person! His blue eyes became ectoplasmic green, his black hair became white as snow, and his t-shirt and jeans became a black and white jumpsuit.

Lindsey screamed and jumped back against the wall. "DANNY'S A GHOST?!"

Danny sighed. "Yeah, well, half ghost, actually." He explained what happened to him in his parents' lab. How he turned on the Fenton Portal from the inside and was blasted with ghost energy, thus altering his DNA and making him Danny Phantom.

"Whoa..." Lindsey breathed out.

"But enough about me. What's this ghost problem of yours anyway?"

Lindsey blinked. "Oh, right!" She began talking really fast. "Ember McLain the famous rock star is really a ghost and she and this other ghost named Streaker or something are tearing my house apart and you gotta help me!"

"Ember and...Streaker?" Danny said, perplexed.

"She means Skulker." Amorpho corrected.

"But seriously though, you have to help me!" Lindsey begged.

"Okay, okay! We'll help. But it's not gonna be easy." Danny said. Ember and Skulker are tougher than nails. So, here's what we're gonna do..."


	5. A New Friend, A New Beginning

Ember and Skulker were still duking it out. They decided to take their outside.

"Don't think I'm gonna go easy on you!" Ember said. She sent another shock wave at Skulker.

The hunter dodged it and aimed his missiles at her. "How ironic. I feel the same." Skulker fired them but Ember deflected them with a sonic shield.

"HEY!"

The dueling ghosts looked down and saw Lindsey down below. "Listen, if you guys want the money, you both can! Just come down here and I'll make our the checks!"

Ember flew down in front of her. "Check? I take cash only, Princess!" she said snippily. "And you better fork over as much as I want!"

Skulker shoved her aside. "I'll be taking that money, thank you very much!" he said gruffly.

Lindsey could see the anger and hatred in their eyes.

"I take it you two don't like each other?" Lindsey said.

"That's putting it mildly." Ember huffed. "I despise him."

"That's because you don't know a good man when you see him!" Skulker snapped.

That's when it hit Lindsey. "You guys...used to date?"

Her words set off an angry sneer across Skulker's face. The two growled at each other, nose to nose.

Lindsey started to get scared again. The fact that these two were exes made this more intense than she wanted.

Suddenly, Danny Phantom came from the ground and tied up Ember and Skulker using the Fenton Fisher.

"HEY!" Ember screamed. "You're in on this, Phantom?!"

"Quit yelling in my ear, you harpy!" Skulker scolded.

"Now, Lindsey!" Danny said.

Lindsey took out the Fenton Thermos and activated it. Ember and Skulker screamed as they were sucked into the capture device. Once they were in, Lindsey closed the lid tightly.

"Wow, that was close!" said Lindsey.

"Uh, sorry about your house." said Danny.

Lindsey shook her head. "Don't worry about it. My dad can just rebuild it. We've got the money."

"Speaking of cash, what did Ember mean about you paying her and Skulker? And why is Amorpho involved too?"

Lindsey stiffened. "Uh..." But she suddenly froze. Danny noticed Lindsey's face was starting to get pale.

"What's wrong?" asked Danny.

Lindsey said nothing. She held up a shaky finger and pointed at the sky.

At that moment, Danny's ghost sense kicked in. The ghost boy looked over his shoulder and there was a flock of ghosts. Many of them ghoulish and frightening.

Tucker, Sam and Amorpho arrived on the scene and gasped seeing all the newly-arrived ghosts.

"Oh, man! Another ghost swarm!" Sam said.

"I guess this idea of yours didn't work our after all, Lindsey." said Amorpho.

"What idea?" asked Tucker.

Before Lindsey had a chance to speak, Amorpho spilled the beans. "This child wanted to leave this town, so she thought hiring a ghost to scare her family will convince them to move away." He pulled out Lindsey's flyer. "She threw many of these into the Ghost Zone."

"WHAT?!" Danny, Sam, and Tucker said altogether.

"Are you...nuts?!" Sam shouted at Lindsey.

One of the ghosts came right up to Lindsey. He was tall and was completely white, but had green eyes glaring right through Lindsey. It was Walker.

Lindsey trembled tenfold as the warden ghost held up Lindsey's haunt ad. "Littering and hiring ghosts without a permit? That's against the rules. You're in a heap of trouble, little lady."

Lindsey could only mutter a few sounds. She was too scared.

"Back off, Walker!" said Danny. "Your rules don't apply to humans!" He blasted Walked away with his ghost ray.

As Danny began fighting with Walker, Lindsey turned to Tucker and Sam. "Uh, how many ghosts can fit in this thermos?"

"I say we worry about taking out all these ghosts first." Sam said. "Good thing we came prepared." She took out a tube of lipstick.

Lindsey stared. "I'm all for one about makeup, but I don't think this is the right time.

Sam said nothing as she fired the lipstick and blasted one of the ghosts.

Tucker had a Fenton blaster and began zapping away all theses ghosts.

Some rowdy ghosts even wanted a piece of Amorpho! But the dapper ghost fought back with his cane, keeping the ruffians at bay.

Lindsey watched amazement as she watched her friends fight. They were so fearless, they didn't even look scared!

All Lindsey could do was just stand there.

"I wish I could help." she said to herself. "After all, I caused all this..."

She spoke too soon as some ghoulish green ghosts had her in their sights! Lindsey ran and tried to get away a mist of sparkling magenta mist swept around her, knocking her to the ground.

Lindsey stared in astonishment as another strange looking ghost appeared from the mist.

"Did someone say wish?" the female ghost said, grinning evilly.

At first, Lindsey thought this was the ghost of a belly dancer. But something tells her that she wasn't her to perform.

"Stay back!" Lindsey said, trying to be brave. But the long ebony haired ghost was about to strike!

"You heard the lady! BACK OFF!" Tucker blasted the ghost away. He helped Lindsey get back on her feet. "You okay?"

Lindsey took his hand. "I am now. Thanks, Tucker." She looked back at the ghost. "What kind of ghost was that? I love her outfit!"

"That was Desiree, the wishing ghost." Tucker answered. "We thought she was behind all this, but we were wrong."

Lindsey blinked. "Wait a sec, wishing ghost? As in, grants wishes and stuff? Like a genie?"

"Uh, I wouldn't say genie. But she does grant wishes." said Tucker.

"Oh my gosh! That's it!" Lindsey slapped her forehead. "Tucker, you're a genius!" She rushed over to Desiree.

Desiree had just got her second wind until Lindsey approached her. "Desiree the wishing ghost! I wish that I never sent those flyers into the Ghost Zone! And I wish that my parents didn't think I was crazy and me, Danny, Tucker, Sam and Amorpho are the only ones who remember all this!"

"No!" Desiree gasped. "I-I must obey!"

With her wish magic, Desiree undid it all. All the ghosts were sent back to the Ghost Zone and Lindsey's house was good as new.

* * *

Lindsey's parents woke up on the living room couch. The first thing they saw were their daughter and three teenagers they've never seen before.

"Lindsey, what happened?" Veronica said as she stood up.

"Oh, nothing." Lindsey said sweetly. "You guys came home from the country club dead tired! You been asleep for hours."

She "And these are my new friends, Danny, Tucker and Sam. We were just about to head off to the Nasty Burger. Right, guys?"

"Huh?" said Tucker. Sam elbowed him. "Oh! Yeah, we are!"

"Yeah, nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Bates!" Danny said.

So, the carefree teens took off for the Nasty Burger.

"I had no idea you lived in a mansion, Lindsey!" Tucker said. "It's even bigger than Sam's!"

"Seriously, you must be rich!" Danny mentioned.

Lindsey shrugged. "Yeah, I'm loaded. But being rich is overrated, unless you wanna but lots of stuff or goof off at the country club like my folks."

"I just can't believe you made the perfect wish to solve everything." Sam said.

Lindsey shook her head. "Don't thank me, thank Tucker."

"Me?!" said Tucker.

"Yeah, if you hadn't of told me that ghost lady was a genie, I never would have gotten that idea!" Lindsey smiled brightly. "In fact, since you guys helped me and we're now friends, lunch is on me!"

"Really? Awesome!" Danny said.

"Not so fast." a voice said.

Amorpho appeared before the teens.

"Oh, hey, Amorpho!" Lindsey waved.

"Before I depart, child. I simply must know. Why is it you let me remember this whole fiasco?"

Lindsey smiled. "Because," she reached into her pocket. "I still owe you." She handed the ghost a crisp hundred dollar bill.

"I figured it's the least I can do." Lindsey said.

Amorpho was stunned. And he wasn't the only one. Danny, Tucker and Sam were just as stunned themselves.

"My, that's more than generous of you, my dear." Amorpho put the money in his coat pocket. "You're alright, for a human."

"And you're quite a ghost, Amorpho." Lindsey said. "Take it easy."

The ghost tipped his hat. "I will."

"And stay out of trouble!" Danny warned.

"I'll try." Amorpho said before flying away.

* * *

At the Nasty Burger, Lindsey was enjoying a delicious double cheese Nasty Burger. "Man, these are awesome! We don't have a Nasty Burger in California!"

"And to think you wanted to go back to California." said Danny.

Lindsey sunk a little. "Yeah...I guess hiring ghosts was a pretty dumb idea."

"Not entirely." Tucker said. "It just got a little out of hand."

"Yeah, ghosts are something I'm just gonna have to get used to." said Lindsey. "But I'm glad I met you guys."

"Really? Cause we're not exactly the in-crowd." said Sam.

"So what? You guys took on an army of ghosts and Danny just so happens to be a superhero! If you ask me, you guys are the in-crowd!"

Danny raised his soda. "Then I propose a toast! To the new in-crowd!"

"And the new team!" said Tucker.

"Cheers!" Everyone toasted their sodas to their new friend Lindsey and the new adventures that await them.


End file.
